


Secret

by teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has a lot of making up to do when Donghae decides to play the silent treatment. Meanwhile, the others are trying to figure out exactly what’s going on between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpopismydrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/gifts).



“Hae,” Kyuhyun whined, following after his band mate as they entered the hotel. “Hae, come on!”

Donghae continued to ignore the maknae, distracting himself by playing with his cell phone, his earphones in his ears as he listened to music. He continued to walk ahead without a care in the world, especially when their fellow band mates looked at them curiously. However, the more he heard Kyuhyun calling out to him faintly through the earphones, he walked faster away from the maknae.

“Donghae!”

Resisting the urge to pout and stamp his feet in frustration, Kyuhyun hurried after the dancer. When he saw Donghae about to enter the elevator, he quickened his pace to run into the elevator before it closed on him. Once the doors closed behind them, Kyuhyun forced Donghae to look at him by grabbing his chin, but yelped in surprise when the older slammed him against the door, pressing close against him. 

Kyuhyun knew what brought on the sudden act, knew that Donghae had gotten jealous during their concert yet again. Despite no matter how many times Kyuhyun assured him that he didn’t like Siwon that way, the jealousy continued to flare. Even now in Macau when Donghae had stolen a hug from Kyuhyun when Siwon tried to and laughed in his face, the dancer still got jealous. He knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

“Dongh—”

The older abruptly pulled back, causing Kyuhyun to stumble a bit just as the doors to their floor opened. Without saying anything, he walked past the maknae, back to acting as if the younger didn’t exist.

Wanting to groan in frustration, he chased after Donghae, calling out to the older man. He pouted when his boyfriend didn’t reply to him, finding himself becoming annoyed by the lack of reaction he received. When they reached their shared room, Kyuhyun could only wait patiently until Donghae unlocked the door, stepping inside once it opened. Hastily following him inside, Kyuhyun winced as he became more aware of the silence reigning between them. 

He sulkily sat on his bed, watching Donghae finally take out his earphones and place it on the bedside table, dropping his bag on his bed. Keeping his eyes on the older man, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but frown upon seeing him avoid looking at him.

“Donghae, can we please talk?” the maknae pleaded, adding in a pout for effect.

Donghae paused, his entire body freezing, giving Kyuhyun enough hope he would actually listen.

“Hae, I’m sorry, but you know that I can’t just outright refuse Siwon-hyung’s advances on stage. It’ll cause the fans to go suspicious about it.”

“He still touched you.”

“I know, but it’s okay,” Kyuhyun assured him, cautiously standing up from his bed and walked over to his boyfriend. He hid a smile when Donghae finally turned to face him, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

Eying him for a moment, Donghae sighed, wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun and tugging him close. “What do you think you can do?” he finally asked, his voice teasing.

Kyuhyun smiled brightly, more than happy that Donghae was finally back to himself. He knew the dancer could never stay mad at him for long even when he was burning with jealousy. However, when he felt the dancer move his hands to his hips, gripping them tightly while teasing the sensitive skin peeking out from his shirt and just above his waist line, causing him to shudder and grip Donghae tightly. 

“Hae…”

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Donghae pointed out, tilting his head to the side as he stared into Kyuhyun’s eyes. Usually bright and filled with mirth, his eyes were dark with a hint of something lurking in its depths.

It made Kyuhyun whimper, shuddering as Donghae looped his fingers around the belt loops, slightly lowering his pants to expose his waist to the air. His breath hitched as the dancer began to tease his skin even more, rubbing his thumb in small circles. 

“I’ll do anything you want,” Kyuhyun breathed out, giving him a pout. “Anything.”

Donghae hummed, leaning forward to press a kiss against his cheek. “Really?”

Nodding eagerly, the maknae gave his boyfriend a convincing pout. “Really, hyung. I’ll do anything you want.”

“How vague of you to say that. Maybe I wanted you to say something more specific.”

“But Hae—” Kyuhyun was cut off when Donghae clamped a hand over his mouth, silencing him just as they heard footsteps right outside of their door. He stiffened, knowing that they belonged to their band mates and listened as they all passed by their room. When the sound faded away, Donghae released him and the maknae relaxed slightly.

Donghae raised an eyebrow. “You should be more quiet, Kyuhyun-ah. Who knows what the others would say if they find out.”

“It’s your fault,” his boyfriend argued lightly, resting his head on Donghae’s shoulder. “You’re being mean to me.”

“I told you what would happen if you allowed Siwon to keep going after you like that.”

Kyuhyun whined quietly. “I thought he’d go back to doing skinship with Heechul-hyung. How was I supposed to know that he’d still come after me?”

“Oh, come on, Kyu. Everyone knows just how attached Siwon is to you. You said so yourself when you mentioned how upset he got when you told him that he’s only third on your list.”

“Well, he is. You and Teukie-hyung are ranked higher than him.”

Donghae snorted. “I would’ve thought I was near the bottom and Sungmin-hyung was near the top.”

The maknae pouted at him even more, lightly nudging him. “But you’re my favorite hyung,” he pointed out. “No one is going to take that title away from you.”

Humming, the dancer finally nodded, giving him a quick kiss. “Fine; you’re off the hook for now.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Donghae chuckled out upon seeing how eager his boyfriend looked. He smirked at the younger. “But you still have to make it up to me, you naughty maknae.”

Kyuhyun gave him a grin, obediently following Donghae into the bathroom and almost yelped when the dancer tugged him into a harsh kiss, his hands already moving to remove their clothes.

\---

“What do you think was up with Hae?” Eunhyuk wondered as the group settled in the hotel restaurant the next morning before they had to hurry to the airport. “I’ve never seen him so mad before like I did last night.”

Sungmin gave a shrug, although he shared a knowing look with Heechul, who smirked.

The oldest of the group waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, there’s no need to worry about that baby. He’s probably just sulking because you all tried to strip him last night.”

“You did, too!” Eunhyuk protested, immediately silencing when Heechul gave him a look.

Siwon rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Heechul whilst placing his plate filled with food right in front of him. He said, “You’re probably overlooking, Hyuk. This is Hae we’re talking about. That guy never stays mad at long, especially if it’s one of us.”

“Yeah, but it was _Kyuhyun_ he was mad at,” Kangin stressed, poking at his food with mild interest. He made a face of disgust at seeing Shindong practically vacuum up his own food before turning his attention to the others. “Everyone knows that Donghae never gets mad at the maknae.”

“That’s right because Donghae’s always been fond of Kyuhyun-ah,” Ryeowook added in.

Pausing for a moment, Zhou Mi studied Siwon with a squinty-eyed look, causing the band’s prince to regard him curiously. “You know, I’ve noticed that he’s been uncomfortable ever since your skinship with Kyuhyun began to increase dramatically the past few concerts.”

“What?”

“I’ve noticed that, too!” Henry chirped, looking eager as if he was about to tell the greatest news in the world. As the youngest of the group, no one had the heart to cut him off. It wasn’t just because he was cute, but they had learned – the hard way – that Henry was almost like the Devil himself, acting almost as mean and blunt as Kyuhyun could be. “Have you guys noticed that Donghae-hyung’s been doing more skinship with Kyuhyun-hyung lately, too?”

Kangin rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t mean anything. He does skinship with anyone who’s willing.”

“But this is Kyuhyun – our maknae who hates skinship with a passion unless he’s the one who’s initiating it,” Shindong finally found the need to point out. “He’s been accepting Hae’s advances lately.”

Eunhyuk hummed, eyes darting over when he heard a commotion, seeing Donghae and Kyuhyun walking in. His eyebrows rose upon seeing the two of them talking happily, almost as if they were the best of friends.

“Look, here comes our subjects.”

Almost immediately, everyone quieted as the two reached them, almost taken aback upon hearing the two of them greet them cheerfully. Cautiously, they greeted them back, all blinking as the two of them sat next to each other.

“So…are things good between you two now?” Sungmin decided to ask, breaking the silence.

Donghae beamed. “Yup!”

“So…what happened?” Kangin questioned.

Kyuhyun gave a shrug. “We had a misunderstanding. That’s all.”

“Kyuhyun-ah, do you want to sit next to me in the airport?” Siwon asked, missing the short glare he received from Donghae.

But everyone else caught it.

Knowing looks sparked in their eyes as Kyuhyun shifted uncomfortably. 

“No, it’s okay, hyung,” Kyuhyun politely declined. “My plane ticket sets me next to Donghae-hyung, anyway, so it’ll be too much trouble if we change seats.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Donghae noticed the looks everyone was giving him, blinking at them innocently before nudging Kyuhyun. “Maknae-ah, let’s go get some breakfast. Otherwise, we’d just be eating plane food on the way home.”

Mumbling, the maknae nodded, obediently following after the dancer to the buffet table.

“So, that’s how it is,” Heechul remarked, sipping his water. “I guess I should’ve seen that coming a mile away.”

“What are you talking about?” Siwon asked, looking at his hyung curiously.

Sungmin snorted. “Oh, come on, Won. It’s so obvious.”

“What is?”

“You really haven’t noticed?” Zhou Mi voiced out in disbelief. “You’re so dense.”

“Huh?”

Eunhyuk shook his head, sighing softly. “Our two band mates – Donghae and Kyuhyun – are together.”

Siwon’s eyes widened. “What?!”


End file.
